


Money Shot

by doortotomorrow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cameras, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Tablets, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doortotomorrow/pseuds/doortotomorrow
Summary: When Emori is tasked with refurbishing scavenged tech, she comes across an old tablet with the most unexpected content hidden on its memory card and after showing it to Murphy, gets inspired to create some of her own.
Relationships: Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Money Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Murphy and Emori discover a brand new way to keep themselves entertained on the Ring.

If there was one word to describe Emori, at least from the observation of the people who'd grown to call her family, is that she was immeasurably determined once she found herself a project and right in front of her was her most recent electrical endeavor. Her teacher of all things tech, Raven, was in dire need of more functional equipment and Emori was more than thrilled to accept the opportunity to refurbish whatever Raven threw at her. 

Emori, tongue tip clenched between her front teeth and wiping her brow of sweat, ever so gently soldered the last remaining broken wires together on an old circuit board. A broad smile of triumph blossomed on Emori's face as she let the fresh, metallic droplet dry and cool itself, leaning back in her chair while her jaw unclenched to let a relieved sigh escape from her lips.

“Alright...” Emori gave her fingers a good stretching, and then craned over to the right of her to get a hold of the battered, yet still intact plastic tablet casing, "time to put you back inside your home, little circuit, but not before I give it a decent enough cleaning. We want you lookin' your best."

Emori was so grateful she was alone while she worked on the tablet(even skipped out on getting her algae for today to get the job done). Sometimes she lapsed into talking to the devices she was repairing as if she were a doctor looking after their patient. A little out there, sure, but talking through the repair work like it was a medical procedure helped Emori keep track of her progress.

Using a few invaluable drops of alcohol combined with a dusting of powdered detergent and water, Emori got to work lifting off the ancient stains, buffing away at the hard plastic until she believed she'd gotten most of the old grime removed and promptly threw the threadbare rag she was using to clean it into her next load of laundry. Emori sat there, waiting for a minimum of ten minutes before piecing the tablet together, thankful as all get out the tablet's charger didn't need additional repairs. 

She grabbed the fresh, refurbished piece of tech and hopped up onto her bed, bending over and wriggling around until she got the usb wire affixed inside the wall socket beside her bed. All that remained was the moment of truth...turning it on and seeing if it still functioned.

Emori leaned her back against the soft, fluffy pillow behind her and inhaled, closing her eyes, keeping herself calm and steady while she took a deep breath, praying as hard as she could that her hard work wasn't all for nothing. The room was soon illuminated by the tablet's screen turning on, showcasing the logo from a computer company long gone before Emori's time. Emori's eyes filled to the brim with excitement, pulse thrilling in her throat as her finger went and tapped the screen. She was soon taken to a menu of apps and was left disheartened over most of them not working without a proper wifi connection. Emori, wanting to do a thorough examination of everything before handing it back to Raven, decided to do a deep dive and see if there were any leftover files on it in case there was anything there considered vital.

Emori scrolled and scrolled, and scrolled and scrolled even more, and apart from the saved cache files from all of the dysfunctional and unusable apps, she didn't find anything of note...until her eyes caught the sight of there being a memory card inserted into the tablet. 

"People used to insert these cards to add x amount of gigabytes of storage space to their devices", Emori remembered Raven's words and took a gander into the memory card where a file folder labelled: 

Money Shots

grabbed her attention. 

"Money Shots...what the fuck's a money shot?" Emori wondered, wrinkling her brow as she tapped onto the file to scan its contents. Over 130 video clips were present inside the folder. Out of pure curiosity, Emori clicked on one...and was left aghast at what she saw.

Fast, tantalizing and seductive music poured out of the tablet's speaker along with the sound of a woman moaning the words, "Ooooooh yeah, put it in me, baby! Yes, just like that!" 

Emori audibly gasped, looking off to the side as if she'd trespassed on something private. Her eyes fell back onto the screen and took note of the buff, muscular dude with thick, ropey arms lifting the woman's legs onto his shoulders, slamming his well endowed cock into her, and pinning her to the couch below. Emori blinked several times and gulped, completely caught off guard.

A snarly, provocative guitar solo raged through the scene as the woman's massive tits swung up and down with every rough thrust, and Emori had to swiftly adjust the tablet's volume so no one would hear what she was watching. The clip in question stopped playing after the woman had reached her orgasm, cumming hard around the thick dick inside of her pussy. Emori licked her lips despite herself, completely compelled by some invisible hand to click onto another one. The next one contained the same kind of sexually charged music for the backing track and Emori was transfixed at the sight of the couple's beautiful bodies moving together, and their moans of pleasure were starting to get her feeling something...something hot.

By the time Emori reached the fifth video, she could hardly keep the tablet steady in her trembling, shaking hand as her hips squirmed to and fro on the mattress. Emori's mouth had gone completely dry, and panting along with the pleasure addled woman in the video, she wanted nothing more than to have a thick, juicy cock railing her drenched pussy. Emori rolled over on her bed, balanced the tablet onto the pillow, and hoisted herself up onto her legs. With her rich, whiskey brown eyes loaded in arousal, Emori put her hand into her tight leggings and inserted two fingers inside herself, moaning loudly at finally gratifying herself.

Emori circled her fingers into her cunt, swallowing hard onto her spit, upper lip curled up into a horny, needy growl as the man dirty talking his sex partner cloyed its way into her ears, making Emori lose herself in the process. 

"You're makin' her feel so good...I want to feel good, too," Emori sighed, biting her lip so hard, she drew a small trace of blood, "I wanna...I wanna feel good." 

Emori quickened her pace, causing her to arch her back, turning her mouth into an, "O", shape as she was nearing her much sought after orgasm. 

"Fuck her harder, fuck her harder!" Emori cried.

Emori's eyes locked down tight, hips rocking hard up against her own hand, legs practically vibrating from keeping her upright as her fingers became a piston inside herself, and worked her body into a fit of ecstasy. 

"Yes, yes, make her cum! Make me cum!”

Emori's a rocket about to go off into space, and the countdown's begun.

...5…

"I'm almost there!"

...4...

"Oooh god!"

...3…

"Give it to me!"

...2…

"Don't stop!"

...1…

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Emori's body arched upwards, completely straight, pussy convulsing around her fingers, smiling and giggling in pure rapture as pure, concentrated pleasure surged through her.

When Emori came down from her high, her eyes opened, drifting all over the room, and the image waiting in front of her shook her down to her core even further beyond what the raunchy collection of videos could muster. Standing there, holding onto a container of freshly made algae, icy blue eyes wide open and mouth agape, was John...and a primal need to cover up the evidence of what she did made swift work in robbing her of enjoying her post climax bliss. Emori hid the tablet in vain underneath her pillow and collapsed like a rag doll onto the bed, unsure of what to say. Her disheveled hair flew in front of her face, not being able to conceal her blush of embarrassment.

John placed the bowl of algae onto the table where Emori's tools were kept and stroked his growing beard with approval, lightening the set tension in the room with a few good chuckles. 

"What you watchin' there, Em? Somethin' fun? Don't worry, I'm not the type to judge," John said, traipsing over to the edge of the bed to sit down next to her, inspecting the tablet buried underneath her pillow. 

Emori fixed her hair around her face, wondering why the fuck she went and got herself so flustered for. It was John, for fuck's sake, and nothing could shock him anymore. 

"This tablet's a naughty tablet," Emori explained, showing him the videos of people fucking, "I started watching a few and well," Emori started to play with her hair, getting a touch self conscious, "got...carried away."

John got himself comfortable, splaying his legs out far apart and patted the spot in between them, inviting Emori to come sit with him.

"C'mon, let's watch some together. I'm game if you are," John tilted his head, grinning from ear to ear at her, and making her smile through whatever leftover embarrassment thrumming through her system. 

Emori got herself cozy and pressed play on the next one, and the moment the cliche music came out of the tablet, John began stroking her arms and jived along with it. 

"Good beat, don't you think? Also, the lighting in this video's great...we're gonna be able to see some high grade fucking soon," John riffed, and Emori pressed herself up hard against his chest, relishing in how warm and solid he was.

Despite thinking he could resist the videos, laughing at how terrible the dialogue could get, John gradually started to fall under, getting in the mood. Emori's brow raised at John's rock solid erection jutting into her back, and her half closed eyes noticed the most wonderful thing...the tablet had a fucking camera. Emori groped at the back of John's head, getting his attention, and John simply grunted in response. 

"This tablet has a camera on it, John..." Emori stated casually, and John quickly understood what she meant but played dumb anyhow. 

"It does?" 

"You probably know where I'm goin' with this..." Emori trailed off, hoping he'd follow her. 

"I think I have some idea...you sure?"

"Positive. Let's make our own."

John had just about finished stripping himself of all his clothing while Emori had set up the tablet on something sturdy and stable so it wouldn't be knocked off balance if things between them got potentially over exuberant. 

"What position do you think would make for the best shot, you think?" Emori asked him, shimmying out of her leggings and panties. John contemplated for a moment and then snapped his fingers, grinning with barely contained excitement. 

"How's about you get on top of me, facing the camera..." John replied, reaching forward to grab her ass, giving it a good, hard squeeze, "that way the camera's focused on your beautiful face."

John eased himself onto the bed, chest rising and falling in quick succession in anticipation as Emori got herself set up in front of the camera. 

"I just hope the camera gets my good side," Emori laughed and held her breath as she slid herself down onto John's waiting cock. 

"God, you're already so wet," John groaned low and deep, and Emori sighed, taking him balls deep inside of her. 

"3...2...1..." Emori counted down, and with a flick of a finger, she hit record on the tablet.

Emori planted her hands on either side of her, gripping the sheets as hard as she could and made her first big thrust. She couldn't get over how amazing it felt to have something solid inside her pussy. John's hands slithered over her flushed, hot skin, digging his fingers deep into her waist, no doubt leaving marks that would linger for days and groaned in satisfaction. Emori whimpered and completely forgot the camera was even there, chugging her body hard into a strong rhythm. 

"Oh god...oh god."

"Faster, Em, faster!" John moaned, almost commanding her, and Emori eager to comply, rolled and pumped her hips on his pulsing cock, huffing and puffing as he stretched her open in the most pleasurable way. Emori bent over, gnawing into her swollen lip and sped up her pace, becoming absolutely winded at how John had started to drag his fingers down her back and slap her ass.

"Oh shit!" Emori rasped, brow creased in sheer euphoria. She hoped they were bringing all of those amateurs in those other videos to shame by putting on one hell of a fucking good show. They were the best love makers and she wanted to leave them all in the dust.

She was gone, he was gone, they were both gone as they became maddened by their own desire, and Emori couldn't even begin to describe how fulfilled she was. John’s cries of pure bliss got louder and louder, locking her in place at the waist, skin coated in a thin layer of sweat while he worked his body hard to satisfy his lust by bucking his hips to sync to her thrusts. Emori grit her teeth and craned her back, breasts bouncing to and fro, and continued to chase after her climax. 

"Oh baby, get the money shot! Get the fucking money shot!" Emori pleaded. 

Her fingertips felt like they were going numb by how hard she was gripping the flimsy bed sheet. In one swift, decisive move, John took his right hand and fingered Emori's ass, getting Emori to let out a staggered shriek. Her whole body hummed as her orgasm reached deep down into her body, transforming the blood in her veins into molten fire.

"We’re gonna get it, we’re-oh, fuck...gonna get it!" John exclaimed, his whole body locking up. Everything inside of him turned a hot white as Emori's beautiful pussy clenched around his cock, milking him dry. 

Emori dug her chin into the top of her chest, boring down as hard as she could, clamoring for whatever air her lungs could catch. Eventually, gravity proved far too strong and pulled Emori back down onto the bed, and when she landed, John was thankfully there to catch her in a tender embrace. "This...was not how I was expectin' to spend my night, but fuck was it ever amazing," John exhaled, planting a long, lingering kiss onto Emori's lips.

"Likewise...now let's save that video and we'll watch it later," Emori replied, and reached over for the tablet to stop recording their fierce love making. Exhaustion took its toll and soon, both Emori and John were knocked out for the rest of the evening.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Hours and hours later, sometime in the early morning, Emori heard a familiar tapping at their door. 

“Emori, are you guys decent in there? I saw Murphy going into your room and never came out, so, you know, put two and two together and all that.”

Emori rubbed her eyes, and opened her mouth to let out a huge yawn, turning over in their bed and snuggled up to a still slumbering John. Making sure they were both covered if or when Raven walked into their room, she replied back, “yeah, we’re covered up, what’s this about?”

“Was wondering if your work on getting those tablets and things was going well,” Raven responded, rocking back and forth on her good leg while she once again waited for Emori’s answer, and soon enough, she heard Emori say:

“Yep...all done. It’s all on the end table, you can come in and get it if you need it today.”

Raven popped into their room and left as soon as she entered, not bothering to disturb them any further, and made her way back to the computer station for her daily attempt at communicating with the ground.

Not five minutes later, Emori bolted out of her bed, slapping John’s bare back to get him up and moving as well. 

“Emori, I was worked real hard last night, so could you please-”

“Raven took everything I was working on last night, John,” Emori cut him off, looking at him dead in the eye in a state of unbridled panic, “and that includes the tablet!”

John cursed under his breath, nearly getting himself tangled up in their bed sheets as he bounded out of bed. The pair made a mad dash down the corridor in their bare feet, half dressed, not even bothering to put on their shoes. Emori grabbed John’s hand, helping him run a little faster, and said:

“Hurry, if we get there soon, we might be able to-”

A collective and massive, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”, was heard further down the hall, followed by an unsettled Bellamy bellowing: 

“For the love of god, Raven, cut the feed!” 

The look of pure horrified astonishment on both Emori and John’s faces?

Now that was a money shot.


End file.
